Strelitzia
|-|Base= |-|Stampede mode= ] |-|Red= |-|Apus= |-|True Apus= |-|Zero-Two= |-|Hiro= Summary Strelitzia is the Franxx piloted by Code:016 (Hiro) and Code:002 (Zero-Two). The Franxx is owned by Zero-Two, who can pilot it alone but on Stampede mode and not at its full potential. Red Strelitzia is the evolution caused by Hiro and Zero-Two declaring their mutual love for each other. Strelitzia Apus is the result of Strelitzia fusing with the Star Entity, that was weaponized by APE/VIRM after taking it from the Klaxosaurs. Strelitzia True Apus is the true form of Strelitzia, which was created when Hiro entered Strelitzia Apus and started piloting it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-A, likely High 6-C | 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Strelitzia | Red Strelitzia | Strelitzia Apus | Strelitzia True Apus Origin: DARLING in the FRANXX Classification: Franxx (Modified Klaxosaur to be used by humans, specifically, the Parasites) Height: 92 meters | 92 meters | 139.44 kilometers | 139.44 kilometers Gender: None | None | Technically female (Zero-Two fused with the Franxx) | Technically female (Zero-Two fully fused with the Franxx, causing it to look exactly like her) Age: Unknown (It is unknown when Zero-Two started piloting) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Lances), Flight, Large Size (Type 1) | Same as before but stronger | Same as before but stronger, added Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 3) | Same as before but stronger, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (can generate its own atmosphere), Spaceflight, can shoot missiles out of her own body Attack Potency: Small Town level (Split a large cloud by ramming a Klaxosaur extremely hard) | Mountain level (Went through a Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur, which dwarfed a mountain that was larger than a Plantation , so hard it exploded, which released over 355 megatons ), likely Large Island level (The Klaxosaur she killed was far bigger than one that took a ton of nukes to kill, this one possibly being the one who got the kill) | Large Planet level (Destroyed VRIM ships, which could harm her) | At least Large Planet level (Easily blew up VIRM’s ships which caused and took explosions that could be seen from Earth) Speed: Supersonic (Flew through the worm Klaxosaur, which was 3 kilometers long, in a few seconds) | Hypersonic (Went through the mountain-sized Klaxosaur in a few seconds) | FTL travel speed (Flew to Mars in a few minutes) with Hypersonic combat speed (Destroyed many of VIRM’s mechas at the same time before they could react, those mechas easily blitzed several Franxx comparable to her base form) | FTL travel and combat speed (Blitzed VIRM’s ships, which can cover interplanetary distances in minutes ) Lifting Strength: Class G (Picked up and threw a Klaxosaur with ease) | Class G | Class T via sheer size alone (Is around 139 kilometers tall) | Class T via sheer size alone (Around the same size as before) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Split a large cloud by hitting a Klaxosaur hard enough) | Mountain Class (Went through a mountain-sized Klaxosaur with ease), likely Large Island Class | Large Island Class (Virtue of sheer size alone) | Large Planet Class (Exploded VIRM ships by just flying into them, and the explosions were big enough to be seen from VIRM’s planet) Durability: Small Town level (Survived hits from the Worm Klaxosaur which was kilometers long and from the Klaxosaur that was overpowering other Franxx. Should be stronger than Delphinium which took a nuke-like explosion from its own self-destruct device) | Mountain level (Went through the mountain-sized Klaxosaur) | Large Planet level (Took explosions that could be seen from Earth to Mars, suffering close to no damage) | At least Large Planet level (VIRM ships which caused those explosions couldn't do much damage until two years after due to multiple combats) Stamina: Superhuman (Even while taking a ton of damage, it managed to pull off the attack potency feat described above) | Superhuman | Very high Superhuman (Was heavily attacked for days and activated just fine) | Likely Unlimited (Spent two years flying in space and wasn’t tired at all) Range: Several dozens of meters | Several dozens of meters | Dozens of kilometers physically, Planetary with energy beams (Her energy beam left Earth’s atmosphere in seconds and kept on going destroying even more ships) | Dozens of kilometers physically, Planetary with energy beams (Her missiles destroyed every single VIRM ship in Mars’, Phobos’ and Deimos’ orbit) Standard Equipment: A lance Intelligence: None on its own. Average but very combat savvy while piloted (Hiro and Zero-Two are very good at improvising, quickly incapacitating and thinking ahead of the opponent), Animalistic in Stampede mode Zero-Two causes the mecha to only fight using its teeth and arms, and is very predictable) Weaknesses: If Zero-Two is knocked out the mecha will not move, but if Hiro is knocked out or killed, the mecha will enter Stampede Mode which greatly downgrades the intelligence of Zero-Two | Same as before | Without Hiro inside the mecha or conscious, Strelitzia will not move | Without Hiro inside the mecha or conscious, Strelitzia will not move Key: Base/Stampede Mode | Red Transformation | Strelitzia Apus | Strelizia True Apus Note: The golden Strelitzia seen on the final seconds of the final battle is featless, all it did was crash into the bomb, activating it. Others Notable Victories: EVA 01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) EVA 01's profile (Speed was equalized and Berserk mode wasn't allowed) Notable Losses: Godzilla Earth (Godzilla) Godzilla Earth's profile (Speed was equalized. Red Strelitzia was used. It was against the smaller sized version from 2030) Inconclusive fights: Category:Characters Category:Studio Trigger Category:Darling in the Franxx Category:Mecha Category:Anime Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Robots Category:CloverWorks